Dreams Or Simply Good Nightmares
by Dreams and Dance
Summary: Hinata was forced to work everyday.Then she got fed up,when she was forced down to a branch family member.Hinata runs away and is found by Itachi. Not a very good Summary...HinaXIta More pairings Inside


_**Dreams Or Simply Good Nightmares?**_

**Author:** Dreams-Or-Just-My-Image

**Title: **Dreams Or simply Good Nightmares?

**Genre:** Romance / Drama

**Summary: **"Being pushed away is hard,never forget that Hinata"The Uchiha and Hinata though very much alike,were brought up taking different routes,now they hlf way through life.And Hinata runs away from home,and a member of the Aktuski finds her,injured.

**Rating:** PG13 / R

**Parings**: Itachi x Hinata

**Main Characters: **Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata

**Special thanks:** A special thank to my best friend, who was staying at my house!

**Notes:** First fanfic,wrote most of this at school with my friends,most of this is written in Art,because I'm stupid and hate it.But I like it,because I can write stories...Read on...Oh and flames can come,I don't mind!

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Failure**_

"Get up"

The words rung in the purple haired girls' ears.She struggled to her feet,still shaking from her last hit.She moved back into her stance,as yet again her father came at her with out a care in the world.Hanabi and Neji were shouting at her to move.Neji,more so.

_Thwack!_

Hinata coughed up blood as she flew back into the up blood,she looked down,her shoulder was ripped,almost down to the bone.She let her calmness flow over her.It wasn't easy,'_Naruto-kun,I'm sorry_' She thought,as she peeled off her jacket.Neji watched as his cousin took a beating.It wasn't even her fault,he shot a glare at the younger sister of the heiress to the throne.Hanabi shot one back.

"Get up,"

The words came again,but with a hint of angriness,Hinata struggled to her feet,panting for breath,she wasn't sure why she was here,but she was.Then she collapsed,

"Hinata-Sama!" Neji called out rushing to her side,brushing back a few loose strands of her he looked into her eyes,picking her up bridal-style he carried her out of the room,nor even looking at Hinatas' father.

Placing her down onto her four-postered bed,he began cleaning out the wound,bathing it in shallow,but warm, water.watching as the cloth he was using turned a deep red.He wrung it out and pressed it to Hinatas' shoulder wound.Earning a small yelp from the nin.

"Keep still Hinata-sama" Neji muttered,as the girl began to wriggle,

"Please Neji-san,I'm alright"Hinata muttered,as she felt Neji move down to where her pulse was,He squeezed it gently,knocking her out.

"Is she finished,and dressed?" The voice made Neji jump,checking over her body he wrapped her up in bandages and spoke up,

"Yes,Yes she is" Neji sighed,as he brushed Hinatas hair out of her face.

"Bring her down to the branding room then," Nejis' eyes widened,flicking water on Hinata she woke.

"Neji?" She saw her pained look and her eyes grew huge,

"He wouldn't.Hanabi's gonna be the heiress?" Hinata cried very little as Neji carried her out of the room,the fear was there in her eyes.

Hinata struggled out of Nejis grip and leaned on him as they made their way up to the hall,pushing the door open Hinata trembled,everyone was there as they made their way up to the stand.

"Hinata,"The person spoke calmly "You are stripped of being a Main Family member and are placed within The Branch Family members.There is no question as to why this is;You are weak,you do not fear.And you cannot control your family trait substancually.Therefore you are a burden!"The man gripped Hinata as she pushed herself further into Nejis' arms.The man ripped her from Nejis arms and dragged a quiet Hinata to the stand.

"I want to be free" Muttered Hinata.

"What was that brat?"The man hissed,as his grip tighented on Hinatas' arm.

Hinata took a deep breath and spoke again"I.Want.To.Be.Free!"Pulling her other arm across she punched the man in the face,in shock the man dropped her arm and she spun round,several pairs of eyes on her as she ran down the rows of seats.

"Don't just stand there! Go after her" Her father screamed in anger,several guards jumped up and chased after her.

Hinata slipped into her room and grabbed her kunai pouch and her Konoha headband,she sighed.Her shoulder throbbed and she wanted to cry.There was a knock at the door,

"Hinata-Sama" It was Neji,"Sorry Neji,I'm leaving"Hinata whispered behind the closed door,

"I figured,I have something for you"Nejis' voice sounded again as Hinata pulled the door open a tiny bit,Neji held a small package out to her."Take care,Hinata"Smiling she pulled Neji into a weak hug and she smiled,"I will,watch after the Heiress,like you did to me"Nejis' smile dropped,"Hai,with that I will"

Hinata smiled and pushed open the window,"Goodbye Neji-san" She muttered,jumping out of the window,and running off as a light rain began to fall.

"She's moving"A voice said to a black haired male,"Indeed,I know it could work,Dei,get ready to lead her" A curt nod as a figure moved off.


End file.
